Scargnash
Scargnash is the first boss of the Scarlet Forge. He is an adolescent Scarlikhan that specializes in all three styles of combat and can even make himself invulnerable for brief moments of time. Abilities *'Gnash 'n' Thrash': Hits all enemies within 10 yards for rapid amounts of 45,000 - 60,000 damage for 3 seconds, 12 times per second. **'Scarlet Jaws of Demise': If no enemies were hit, Scargnash takes a huge bite out of the ground and rips it from under a cone in front of him, dealing 350,000 damage to all players standing within the illuminated fissure. *'Khan Spikes': A multi-personnel ranged attack that deals 50,000 damage and an additional 25,000 poison damage per second that is stackable. The attack is marked by a set of spikes on the ground. *'Scarlet Flame': Breathes a powerful flame that reduces your resistance to 50% unless it already is 50% or less. It will stay like this for 30 seconds, only if you are hit. *'Powerful Burst': A magical attack that hits four random targets for 96,000 damage or less (never less than 92,000) and freezes them for an additional 4 seconds. *'Stomp Shield': Stomps the ground, dealing 30,000 to all players, and making Scargnash invulnerable to all attacks for 30 seconds. **'Little Scarlikhans': These mobs attack the raid with spastic melee attacks and only appear when Scargnash goes into a "Stomp Shield". *'Scargnash Outrage': Every 5 minutes, Scargnash will go into an outrage, dealing 4x the damage for 15 seconds. His movement speed is reduced by 25%. *'Bash 'n' Crash': Scargnash melees all enemies in a cone for rapid 40,000 (always) damage, and lastly stomps the ground dealing 75,000 to all enemies within the stomp radius. Preparation You will need a lot of Resistance potions in this fight because Scargnash's Scarlet Flame severely reduces your resistance to low amounts, which may make him deal almost rapid double damage. It is highly advised your tank is always up to the fight. Tactics Scarlikhan's attacks are based in some categories; Rapid, Magic, Ranged, and Support. His rapid abilities are the most dangerous and can kill several players in just a few hits, and even leave a raid wipe open. These rapid attacks are his alliteratives; namely, Gnash 'n' Thrash and Bash 'n' Crash. Avoid these at all costs. Remember though, with Gnash 'n' Thrash, he follows up with ripping the ground underneath an illuminated fissure. Avoid that as well. His magic and ranged attacks pierce the Anti-Magic and Anti-Ranged fortitude prayers, and reduce their effectiveness by half, so, 25% additional damage will be taken. When he uses his shield, wipe out the little beasts before he returns from his "slumber" or you'll have more to worry about when he returns. The mechanic for his fight is a simple routine. Quotes Intro *Theodar: And this is the sacred forge, namely the "Scarlet Forge". *Kalgerith: Simply beautiful. Is this relevant to my quest, friend? *Theodar: Of course. We're only here to free something, which in turn, is part of your quest. *Kalgerith: Name it. *Theodar: To free Zor'vhan at the end. He's the keeper of the forge. *Kalgerith: Corrupted by the Krillion demon? *Theodar: You could say that. *Theodar: Halt! A beast approaches. It's a Scarlikhan, don't show any hostility and it won't show any aggressiveness. *Kalgerith: It looks pretty tainted. *Theodar: Lest I forgot, the taint of K'ril hath tainted the whole of the forge. This one seems aggressive! Scargnash *ARRRRRR! *Leif des fourjj! (Leave this forge!) *My mind... Killing the beast *Theodar: Alas, we could not save it. Zor'vhan might be able to with his forge keeping powers. *Kalgerith: Where is Zor'vhan? *Theodar: Unfortunately, at the end. *Kalgerith: What was the name of the beast? *Theodar: Scargnash. *Kalgerith: Hold his life in our hands so we can deliver it to the keeper. Loot *Carapace of Scargnash (Melee helmet) *Voltripper, Axe of the Adolescent Warrior (Melee 2h axe) *Scarflame Wristguards (Melee bracers) *Scarlet Jaws of Demise (SP.ATK trinket) *Clash 'n' Harash (ATK necklace) *Ragefire Brogans (Melee boots) *Stompshield (All-class shield) *Vortex Gauntlets (Magic gloves) *Redblood Vambraces (Ranged gloves) *Cloak of the Angst (Rend damage cloak) Achievements *Angsty Queller: Defeat Scargnash on Prodigy. *Angsty Quencher: Defeat Scargnash on Master. *Angsty Vanquisher: Defeat Scargnash on Hardcore. *Apprehensive: Defeat Scargnash without a single death in the entire fight. *Angsty Alliteration: Be hit by both Gnash 'n' Thrash and Bash 'n' Crash, and survived. *Getting Mad For Nothing: Let Scargnash get through his Outrage phase without hitting any enemy in the fight. Category:Scarlet Forge bosses